


FIC: Not So Selfless (Drabble)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of truth for Severus and Hermione. A little dialogue-only SSHG drabble for grangersnape100 and teddyradiator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Not So Selfless (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeddyRadiator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/gifts).



"Spare me the I'm-not-deserving-of-love routine, Severus. It was a tired song the first time you sang it, and it's more so now."

"You're smarter than that. I'm a Slytherin. I'll admit to brooding, but deny myself something I wanted as a consequence? I'm not so selfless as that."

"Ah, now we get down to it. What's your angle, then?"

"You're playing with fire, you silly girl, and you don't even know it."

"You're protecting me from myself? I thought you weren't so selfless as that."

"You really **must** stop confusing me with a Griffyndor, Hermione. I'm protecting myself from you."

END

**Author's Note:**

> An old excerpt from a fic that never went anywhere, and I was sorry never to have used it. Teddy's challenge was just the thing!


End file.
